1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal feeder, and more particularly to an automatic food-dispensing feeder for animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are still being encountered in providing suitable means for feeding animals--particularly a house pet such as a dog, when the animal is left alone for a considerable length of time.
Several devices have been used to solve this problem; however, most of these devices include features that restrict their use, or do not allow the food to be stored in a manner to keep it in a fresh uncontaminated condition.
Some of these known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,357; 4,044,722; 1,442,382 and 2,585,371.